U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,620 discloses a stabilizer bar for a commercial vehicle that comprises a torsion spring bar, on each end of which an angled arm is disposed. The arms are connected by joints to a vehicle axle. The torsion spring bar extends through a two-piece torsion spring tube, the outer ends of which are welded to the torsion spring bar. The two parts of the torsion spring tube can be detachably interconnected using an actuatable coupling.
In many commercial vehicles, the driver's cab is connected in the front region thereof to the vehicle frame by a stabilizer bar to prevent roll. This stabilizer bar is composed of two suspension arms or levers and a torsion bar which is either round, tubular, or designed as a profile, and interconnects the two suspension arms in a rotationally fixed manner. The disadvantage of this system is that driving comfort is greatly reduced by the extreme roll of the driver's cab despite the anti-roll stabilization, in particular when travel takes place on poorly maintained, flat, and curvy roadways. To improve driving comfort, there is a trend toward preventing or minimizing the roll of the driver's cab even in these situations by installing an additional active component (actuator) in the stabilizer bar. The cabin thereby remains level relative to the roadway. However, high bending moments and lateral forces generated during vehicle operation can result in wear and thereby significantly reduce the service life of the actuator or damage or destroy it, in particular if it comprises a hydraulic oscillating motor.